Te gané
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: Era una calma noche en el Sunny, las estrellas brillaban y todos dormían. Todos excepto cierta pareja de idiotas que lo único que sabe hacer es pelear, y ninguno de los dos admitirá nunca la derrota. "Te sacaré esos gemidos aunque sea a la fuerza" - "No podrás complacerte hoy" Mal summary :c entren y lean :D ZoSan y bien lemmonoso


Okeeeey ._. etto… me tengo que poner a escribir un ZoSan pq eso rulea y nunca he hecho uno y quiero y askdubads le dije a la marina y fkfkfkfkkfkfkfkfkkfkf :C DDDD: soy una maldita pervertida y le estoy poniendo lemmon desde la primera línea y dsdsdsdsdds *Q* CSM NO SE QUE MAS ESRIBIR Y CON CUEA LLEVO 100 PALABRAS! :C

* * *

**Te gané.**

Era una noche calma y fresca, en el sunny todos sus tripulantes se encontraban profundamente dormidos, todos excepto cierto par de chicos que aparentemente no se soportaban, pero en cuanto llegaba la noche eran capaces de responder a sus emociones y transmitirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque sin usar demasiadas palabras.

Esa noche les tocaba a ellos dos hacer la guardia nocturna, por lo que cuando ya todos fueron a sus habitaciones, se dirigieron a cubierta y allí se quedaron por incontables minutos sin decirse nada, solo sintiendo como la brisa marina les daba en el rostro y agitaba levemente sus cabellos. Zoro, sin decir ninguna palabra, tomó de la mano a su nakama y la apretó levemente, como también Sanji le apretó la mano.

Sus miradas se conectaron y lentamente, sin pensarlo, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios, al igual que sus miradas, se conectaron en un tierno y casto beso. Movían sus labios en un ritmo completamente conocido para ellos. Zoro, en un intento por estar más cerca del rubio, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó hacia él, al mismo tiempo en que introducía su lengua en la boca de Sanji, deleitándose con acariciar todo ese lugar que sabía, le pertenecía solo a él.

-N-no estarás pensando que vamos a hacerlo aquí, ¿Verdad?- dijo Sanji, rompiendo el beso y alejando un poco al de cabellos verdes, que ya había comenzado a abrir la camisa de este, sin que lo notara. Era realmente hábil para ese tipo de cosas.

-Hmn.- bufó Zoro, para seguir desvistiendo al rubio, ignorando las quejas de este.

I-idiota, nos pueden escuchar. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?- le dijo entre fastidiado, avergonzado y excitado Sanji al de cabellos verdes, tratando de apartar los fuertes brazos de este de su cuerpo, aunque sin verdaderas ganas de separarse de él.

-Si te mantienes en silencio nadie nos escuchará.- le murmuró Zoro al oído, mientras su mano acariciaba hábilmente el cuerpo del rubio, ignorando por completo sus intentos por escapar.

-Maldito marimo, eso debería decírtelo yo a ti… aah.- empezó el rubio, pero su nakama estaba acariciando una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo, y sin poder contenerse se le escapaban unos cuantos gemidos.

-Me encanta escucharte gemir.- le ronroneó Zoro al rubio, mientras masajeaba hábilmente cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio que iba creciendo con cada caricia.

-P-pues no podrás complacerte más hoy, n-no me sacarás ningún otro gemido.- dijo entrecortado Sanji, un poco falto de aliento. Se mordió los labios fuertemente, decidido a no dejar escapar ni un suspiro más.

-Estúpido, solo estás excitándome aún más… No vayas a creer que vas a ganar, te sacaré esos deliciosos gemidos, aunque sean a la fuerza.- dijo con voz seductora Zoro, pero Sanji seguía mordiéndose los labios, mientras el de cabellos verdes seguía acariciándolo, cada vez con más intencidad.

Se recostaron en la cubierta y se desprendieron rápidamente de todas las ropas que aún tenían puestas, que solo estorbaban y comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos sin pudor alguno, despertando los puntos de placer del otro, que conocían tan bien como los propios. Zoro, sin mayor ceremonia, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio, causándole un pequeño espasmo a este, pero no dejó escapar ni un solo gemido. Era muy terco cuando se lo proponía.

-Un solo dedo no es suficiente para poder escuchar tu deliciosa voz y hacer que me pidas más… Entonces solo debó intentarlo con uno más.- murmuró el de cabellos verdes, a lo que Sanji solo mordió más fuerte sus labios y le aferró firmemente a la amplia y musculosa espalda de Zoro.

Introdujo el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, pero Sanji se negaba a darle en el gusto al de cabellos verdes, y seguía con su determinación de no hacer ruido, pero el rubio no era el único terco de ellos dos, y Zoro, decidido a hacer que Sanji gimiera de placer y pronunciara su nombre con deseo, retiró los dedos del interior de este y sin previo aviso, colocó su imponente masculinidad en su entrada y la introdujo de una sola estocada, comenzando con el vaivén de su cuerpo, mientras el rubio se mantenía fuertemente sujeto a la espalda de Zoro.

Cada vez le era más difícil al rubio mantenerse en silencio. Tanto era el placer que el de cabellos verdes le provocaba que lo único que realmente deseaba era pronunciar el nombre de este con todas las emociones que sentía, para hacérselo saber aún más a Zoro. Pero perder era algo que no le apetecía en absoluto. Cuando la velocidad de las embestidas comenzó a ir en aumento, se decidió a renunciar por el momento a su orgullo y dejar ganar por esta vez al marimo.

-Zo-zoro…- exclamó débilmente el rubio, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del de cabello verde, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños y tímidos gemidos.

El de cabellos verdes se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a su rubio, pero no le dijo nada, al menos no de momento. Sentía como el placer invadía cada célula de su cuerpo y comprendió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. En un frenesí total, comenzó a embestir aún más rápido al rubio, provocando que los gemidos de este fueran también en aumento y cuando el placer en sus cuerpos superó límites inimaginables, terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Zoro abandonó el cuerpo del rubio y se recostó junto a él, envolviéndolo posesivamente con sus fuertes brazos, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, que continuaba agitada por lo de hace un momento. Una vez calmados, se quedaron en silencio viendo las estrellas sobre ellos, sintiendo una tranquilidad muy placentera. Cerraron los ojos y solo disfrutaron del momento, en completo silencio, hasta que el de cabello verde lo rompió.

-Te gané.- murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, sin dejar de abrazar a su rubio.

-Eso fue porque decidí retirarme.- le anunció despreocupado Sanji, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-Solo son escusas, lo que pasa es que fue tan bueno que no pudiste controlarte.- dijo con voz seductora Zoro, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y si te dijera que si fue por eso?- le dijo el rubio, abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole una sonrisa resplandeciente a Zoro.

-Te diría lo siguiente. Te amo, idiota.- le dijo al rubio, besándole tiernamente la frente.

-Yo también te amo, maldito marimo.- le dijo a su vez Sanji, acercándose más a su nakama, para ir por la segunda ronda.

Aún quedaban muchas horas hasta el amanecer, por lo que no tenían ninguna prisa por terminar de demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo justo en el momento en que sus cuerpos se hicieron uno nuevamente, sellando el silencioso pacto de pasión y ternura que ambos piratas tenían cada noche, y esta aún era joven y a ellos les quedaba mucho por hacer y sentir.

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ewe No puedo creer que lo terminé esq kqwuhwkuwquwe ya me iré a acostar y skdjsda Esto va totalmente dedicado a la Marina weon e.e gracias a ti escribí esta wea amorfa skadsdaku :******


End file.
